The Power of Evil Love
by Little Miss Lovejoy
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his new evil girl cannot get enough of one another. What can they say? It's evil love.


A/N: First off, this is kind of an insert I guess to the "Happy Evil Love Song" in "Chez Platypus". Secondly, "Melinda" is the name given to "Evil Girl" by the Twitter RPers. Rated T for descriptive kissing.

* * *

><p>Walking happily down the streets of Danville, singing along the way, the two lovebirds happened to come upon the building Heinz lived in.<p>

"Oh—look! Here's where I live!"

"_Heinz Doofenshmirtz_," Melinda said in a playfully reprimanding tone, "Did you purposefully have us walk this way?"

Heinz's cheek blushed bright pink. "No, no! I guess I…I guess I just _naturally _ walk this way."

Melinda smirked. "Well, are you going to invite me in?"

"Of course!"

She scanned the height of the building, seeing his "D.E.I." sign. She was impressed. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, huh? You live all the way up there?"

"At the tippy top! Why, are you _scared_ of heights?" he asked, mostly joking.

"Not at all." She linked her arm with his, not seeming to be able to go long without touching him in some way.

Arriving at his floor, Melinda walked around, taking in her surroundings. Walking over to the balcony, she looked around. "What a nice view!"

"Most of the time. Sometimes, they put up these giant _billboards_, just _blocking _ my view, like they don't care!"

"You should complain," Melinda said seriously.

"Oh, I have," Heinz smirked. "-Inator style!"

A smirk appeared on the woman's lips, as well. "My kind of style. Heh." After realizing she was gazing at the man a bit longingly, she cleared her throat and turned the other way, looking down over the railway. Seeing the passing people down below, an idea struck her. "You know what would be fun?" she turned back to Heinz. "Throwing water balloons on the passing people's heads!"

There was a glisten of evil in her eyes that made Heinz weak at the knees. It took him a moment to find his voice. The first sound that came out of his mouth was much higher than his regular voice. "Okay!" He cleared his throat nervously before speaking normally. "I-I think I have some balloons!"

After filling a bucket of water balloons, the couple went back to the balcony, proceeding to drop them on passerby, laughing at their victims' misery as they got soaked.

Seeing Melinda laugh was honestly taking Heinz's breath away. "That was fun," he smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," Melinda smiled back, turning towards him, feeling a bit weak in the knees at how he was gazing at her. She carefully tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before getting completely lost in his gaze.

"Melinda?" the man said quietly.

"Yes," she answered instantly. _Kiss me_. She did not know if that was his question, but that was her answer.

Finding him leaning in towards her, her heart started to race, but she leaned in with him, only to bump noses with him once…twice…thrice…

_Curse my stupid, pointy nose!_ Heinz felt so embarrassed. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone; he was nervous.

_Curse your nose, Heinz! Your __**adorable**__ nose… _ Melinda found a way to position herself so there were no obstacles, and when she did, they kissed—their first kiss. And oh, what a kiss it was.

The first thing out of Heinz's mouth after they pulled away was, "Sorry about my nose."

"It's a wonderful nose," Melinda poked it with a grin.

After suggesting they go back inside and realizing the woman wasn't following him, Heinz looked over his shoulder. "Coming?" Following her gaze curiously, he realized she had been looking at his behind. "Are you, uh…heh, checking me out?"

Melinda's cheeks grew hot. "Uh, I…_Yeah_," she admitted sheepishly before catching up to him. "You have a nice behind," she shrugged.

"Thank you," the man blushed. He got a sly look on his face. "Can…can I check _you_ out?"

Melinda let out a snort. "That's not something you just _ask_!" she giggled. "You just _do_ it!"

Heinz sat on his couch and offered the seat next to him which she gladly took, cuddling up against him. Feeling his arm wrap around her made her melt. She smiled up at him, seeing that sexy, windblown hair style she loved so much and felt herself shiver.

"Are…are you cold?" Heinz asked, having felt her shiver.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I'd let you wear my lab coat if you needed it."

"Mm…no, you keep that on."

"You, uh…really like the lab coat, huh?"

"Oh, Heinz, do you realize how attractive you are?"

"Hm? Pretty much everyone has told me I'm ugly."

Melinda's eyes fell. "You? _Ugly_? No…"

"But I _am_! Look at me!"

"I _am_ looking at you. _I_ find you to be incredibly attractive…Sexy, even," she said the last part directly in his ear, causing him to blush.

"R-really? You think so?"

"Mhm," she kissed his ear before finding his lips again, kissing him with a bit more passion than the first time.

Heinz had been surprised by the kiss but focused himself and rested his hands on either side of her waist, giving just as much back into the kiss.

Melinda sat up on her knees to be more level with him, not ceasing the kiss.

Hearing each other's satisfied noises and feeling each other's breaths between kisses was driving both of them crazy.

They were learning how much they loved the feeling of each other's lips against their own. And soon—their tongues.

Melinda was the first to slide her tongue in Heinz's mouth. He was too nervous to try anything risky. He was too scared of messing up yet another relationship. He, however, welcomed her tongue gratefully with his own, sucking on hers warmly.

He did not know how, but as their kiss continued, Melinda ended up in his lap—quite comfortably and close. Their kiss only got more heated in the process.

How long their tongues tangled, they did not know, but however long, it was time well spent.

When they finally pulled away, they stayed close, hugging, feeling their hearts racing against each other's chests.

"Wow!" Heinz said. "What just _happened_?"

"Pure amazingness," Melinda was still swooning from it all.

"But _how_? It just…just…" Heinz was so baffled. It had happened so fast.

"I guess it's just the power of evil love," she breathed. "It's…pretty powerful stuff," she laughed quietly.

"You're telling _me_!" Heinz laughed, as well. After a bit of silence, Heinz said, "So, do you want to track my nemesis down and torture him for fun?"

Melinda grinned, that evil glisten reappearing in her eyes. "Sounds wonderful, Heinz."


End file.
